My Sassy Boy
by Gummysmiled
Summary: Cerita ini berporos pada kehidupan suatu pasutri yang tidak saling mencintai, Jungkook dan Jimin. Bagaimana jika kau memiliki suami hidung belang nan mata keranjang seperti Jungkook atau istri ketus bagai setan layaknya Jimin? Apakah rumah tangga mereka bisa normal? / BTS, KOOKMIN, Jungkook x Jimin, uke!Jimin / Marriage Life. Chap 1 released. / Please RnR.
1. Awal dari Permulaan

_Gummysmiled's_ _3_ _8_ _th_ _fanfiction_

 **MY SASSY BOY  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **My Sassy Boy  
**

Cerita ini berporos pada kehidupan suatu pasangan yang menjadi tokoh utama kita; Jungkook dan Jimin.

Belum lama ini, Jeongguk dari keluarga Jeon dan Jimin dari keluarga Park telah bersama menggenggam janji di depan Tuhan, mengucap sumpah di hadapan keluarga, disusul bertukar cincin dalam sebuah prosesi pernikahan.

Perjalanan sebelum hubungan mereka menjadi legal di mata hukum bukan sesuatu yang menarik untuk dibicarakan ketika pertemuan keluarga. Perjodohan adalah satu kata yang cukup jadi jawaban. Klise, tapi tidak banyak drama.

Pertemuan pertama keduanya juga merupakan momen yang tidak berkesan. Interaksi mereka terlalu dibuat-buat untuk menyenangkan keluarga, terlalu dipaksakan. Kendati demikian, tidak sekalipun pernah terpercik kebencian.

Perjodohan dengan licin segera menghasilkan persetujuan di antara kedua belah pihak, dan mereka mengadakan resepsi kecil-kecilan di sebuah kapel dekat toko roti keluarga Jimin.

Meski sejauh ini narasi masih hambar-hambar saja, namun daya tarik pasangan ini akan mengubah alur cerita dengan gaya mereka.

Jungkook dan Jimin menikah tanpa cinta. Tidak ada perasaan istimewa sama sekali, bahkan mereka belum lama saling mengenal. Pertanyaannya, mengapa masing-masing rela saja dijodohkan dengan orang asing?

Bagi Jimin, alasannya adalah terlalu malas. Terlalu malas dan tidak berminat akan beberapa hal; mencari istri, merawat istri, mengumpulkan uang untuk istri. Didukung pula oleh spekulasi bahwa orientasi seksual Jimin sepertinya tidak memberi peluang baginya untuk menjadi seorang suami dan kepala keluarga.

Alasan yang mengenaskan, namun yang lebih mengherankan adalah tanggapan keluarga Jimin yang tidak sesuai ekspektasi, terlebih Ayah Jimin. Mengetahui Jimin tidak tertarik menjadi seorang suami layaknya kodrat sebagai laki-laki, beliau dengan gencar melakukan sayembara bagi kolega-kolega bisnisnya untuk meminang putranya yang manis. Begitu dapat kandidat, langsung Jimin dilamar. Jimin senang-senang saja, walaupun ia tidak mengetahui apapun mengenai calon pasangannya, yang terpenting adalah ia akan dinafkahi dan hidupnya akan terjamin.

Jungkook, si pelamar yang kini naik pangkat menjadi suami Jimin, pun dari awal tidak keberatan. Padahal, si bungsu keluarga Jeon itu terkenal dengan sifat _playboy_ yang mendarah daging, tercatat apik dalam komponen DNA-nya. Secara literal, _playboy_ artinya _cowok yang suka bermain_. Bahasa rumitnya, ia suka mengembara mencari pengalaman asmara dengan banyak wanita. Entah angin apa yang membuat Jungkook bertaubat dan memutuskan untuk menikah di usia muda. Ia dengan mantap melamar istrinya yang berjenis kelamin sama dengannya serta terpaut dua tahun lebih tua.

Baik Jimin maupun Jungkook menurut dengan sukarela. Mengabaikan pemikiran masyarakat yang buruk-buruk mengenai menikah dengan perjodohan.

Setelah mengulik sebab-sebab lahirnya pasutri ini, sekarang kita akan mengupas dan menggali informasi lebih banyak tentang kepribadian mereka.

Park Jimin adalah seorang pendiam yang akan menginjak usia 25 tahun ini. Istri yang tidak banyak bersuara, tetapi ketika sudah bicara, cabai Thailand yang terkenal sebagai dewa cabai pun kalah, saking pedas omongannya. Berwajah selembut dan semanis permen kapas, tapi rautnya sedatar aspal. Ia didiagnosa mengidap penyakit malas berekspresi dan lebih suka menghanyutkan diri dalam kesunyian.

Jeon Jungkook itu sosok yang tidak suka repot dan tidak mau merepotkan diri. Tipikal lelaki keren yang hanya ada di komik daring. Ia dididik sejak masih belia menjadi anak yang disiplin dan ambisius. Belum lama ini, Jungkook meraih beasiswa kuliah pascasarjana jurusan teknik arsitektur di _University of Vienna_ , Austria. Tanpa ragu, ia memboyong Jimin, istrinya, untuk ikut menetap di benua biru, karena tinggal sendirian akan membuatnya kesepian. Ditambah, membawa Jimin itu sama dengan membawa tukang masak sekaligus bersih-bersih.

 **.  
**

 **.**

 **My Sassy Boy**

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook dan Jimin tidak saling mencintai, seperti yang telah disebutkan sebelumnya. Mereka menikah tanpa melibatkan urusan hati. Bagi para pecinta roman picisan, hubungan sakral yang resmi terdaftar di arsip negara alias pernikahan, tidak pantas dibangun tanpa perasaan. Maksudnya, perasaan kasih, sayang, dan cinta.

Meskipun demikian, Jungkook kerap menyangkal. Ia sudah menikah, dan sejauh ini tidak pernah direpotkan masalah berbau romansa. Jimin pun sama tidak pedulinya.

Kediaman mereka di Wina selalu sunyi. Jangan harap mendengar suara-suara aneh yang tiap vokalnya berakhir dengan "hhhh" mentang-mentang mereka tinggal hanya berdua di apartemen mewah, serta terikat dalam status pernikahan. Pada kenyataannya, baik Jungkook maupun Jimin masih perjaka suci sampai detik ini. Belum ada program membuat anak dan semacamnya, bahkan tidak ada pemikiran sejauh memiliki anak.

Padahal Jungkook dan Jimin bisa disandingkan dengan pasangan dewa-dewi Olympic paling termasyhur, Zeus dan Hera. Atau dewa-dewi mitologi mesir, Osiris dan istrinya Isis. Bisa juga Mark Antony dan Cleopatra yang fenomenal. Atau Romeo dan Juliet versi generasi milenial. Jungkook dan Jimin, keduanya adalah mahakarya Tuhan yang sangat memikat.

Jungkook disematkan gelar " _international playboy_ " kebanggaannya karena beberapa alasan yang valid. Tubuhnya itu otot semua dan perutnya kotak-kotak. Tinggi semampai ideal untuk model. Kekayaan keluarganya bersaing ketat dengan raja minyak dari Arab. Ia punya dada bidang yang tercetak jelas lengkap dengan belahannya tiap ia pakai kemeja yang 3 kancing teratasnya tidak terpasang, atau kaus putih tembus pandang untuk _jogging_. Yang terakhir, pelengkap sekaligus penyempurna ciptaan Tuhan yang satu ini; wajah tampan ala 'supernova'* alias _supermodel_ dipadu _cassanova_ yang bisa membuat wanita meledak karena pesonanya.

Istrinya, Park Jimin ini tidak kalah mengagumkan. Kalau boleh dibilang, istrinya ini rakus. Dia laki-laki, tapi asetnya lebih bagus dibanding wanita tulen. Dengan tinggi pas untuk _bottom_ , kulit putih bersih, wajah cantik manis yang jika diibaratkan dengan hiperbola; wajah yang mampu membuat angsa yang sedang terbang terjatuh**. Sekali lagi, itu versi hiperbolanya. Tapi sungguh, Jimin itu _bottom_ idaman para _top_. Selain parasnya, aset terbaiknya adalah bokong bulat yang menantang untuk ditangkup. Tidak peduli seberapa longgar celana yang ia pakai, bokongnya tetap tercetak dan seakan memanggil-manggil untuk dicicip.

Jika mereka sesempurna itu, mengapa tidak buat anak saja? Perpaduan dua _walking god_ pasti akan menghasilkan bibit unggul. Maksudnya, anak mereka pasti akan luar biasa tampan atau luar biasa cantik.

Yang menjadi masalah utama adalah Jimin yang terlalu _flat_. Tidak, tidak, bukan dada apalagi bokongnya, melainkan sifatnya; dingin, tidak acuh. Dia tidak punya perasaan pada Jungkook, begitu pula sebaliknya. Tapi percayalah, tidak ada kekerasan dalam rumah tangga mereka seperti yang kebanyakan orang pikirkan mengenai pernikahan tanpa cinta. Bahkan mereka tidur di ranjang yang sama walau jarang sekali mengobrol, apalagi melakukan kontak intim.

Jimin tetap melayani Jungkook sebagai istri, namun dengan cara yang berbeda. Ia peduli pada suaminya hanya sebagai sesama umat manusia, dan tidak pakai kasih sayang. Jadi, manifestasi dari prinsipnya itu seperti pagi ini contohnya.

Jimin terbangun sendiri ketika matahari belum sanggup membakar kulit dengan radiasi. Membiarkan Jungkook mendengkur keras tanpa membangunkannya. Meski tinggal di Eropa, perut mereka tetaplah perut Asia, jadi Jimin memasak nasi, menggoreng telur orak-arik, membuatkan salad juga kopi. Tapi hanya sebatas itu saja. Telur ditelantarkan di penggorengan, nasi masih dalam penanak nasi, salad diletakkan di atas _pantry_ , dan kopi tetap di dalam _coffee maker_. Jimin tidak akan repot-repot menatanya di meja makan, atau melakukan hal sederhana seperti menuangkan kopi ke dalam cangkir. Tidak, ia terlampau malas. Ia berjalan kembali ke kamar dan berniat melanjutkan tidur.

Tidak ada sapaan manis seperti 'selamat pagi'. Penggantinya, Jimin akan memberi ultimatum, "Makan semua yang kumasak, mandi dan cari uang yang benar atau aku minta cerai."

Dan kalimat itu selalu menjadi sihir paling ampuh bagi Jungkook untuk bangun, lari pontang-panting, mandi, berpakaian, dan sarapan.

Sebelum suaminya berangkat, Jimin keluar dari kamar. Berinisiatif memastikan Jungkook tidak meninggalkan _laptop_ , dompet, atau makalah dan tugas kuliahnya. Tentu saja bukan karena peduli, tapi karena sudah pasti Jimin-lah yang akan ditelepon Jungkook pertama kali untuk membawakan barangnya yang tertinggal.

Selain itu, kontak paling mesra selama mereka hidup tiga bulan di Austria terlalu sepele; Jungkook yang mengacak rambut Jimin sebelum berangkat kuliah. Jangan berharap ada interaksi yang intens seperti peluk cium, karena kemungkinan besar Jimin akan menggigit tangan Jungkook sampai berdarah. Separah itu.

Persis dalam interval waktu setelah Jungkook memasang sepatu dan sebelum ia meninggalkan apartemen, ia selalu berpesan, " _Hyung_ boleh jalan-jalan. Jangan lupa kunci pintu dan jendela."

"Hm."

Rangkaian rutinitas pagi yang sangat-sangat-sangat biasa.

 **.  
**

 **.**

 **My Sassy Boy**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini adalah pembuka bulan September, yang mana berarti Jeon Jungkook berulang tahun. Jimin tidak akan ingat jika saja ibu mertuanya, alias ibu Jungkook, tidak menelepon pagi-pagi buta dan bicara dengan nada menggebu—nyaris berteriak. Sebenarnya Jimin sangat menghormati ibu mertuanya, hanya saja ia benci terbangun di tengah tidur nyenyak yang ia cintai.

"Ya, _Eomeoni_. Maaf, aku masih di sini. Jungkook sudah berangkat kuliah."

Jimin mengapit ponsel di telinga. Kakinya menapak menuju dapur, kemudian membuka pintu kulkas, meraih sekaleng jus jeruk untuk melegakan tenggorokan yang sedikit perih. Matanya mengerling ke arah kalender harian yang tergantung manis di dekat lemari penyimpanan, memamerkan angka '1'.

"Ah, aku tahu toko kue di dekat sini. Astaga, _Eomeoni_ tidak perlu mengirimkan anak manja itu hadiah apapun."

Jimin terdiam sebentar.

"Sungguh? Aku tidak tahu apa Jungkook menyukai ide ini, tapi akan kuusahakan untuk _Eomeoni_."

Sedikit jeda lagi sebelum Jimin memutus sambungan telepon dan mendesah pelan. Ia bergegas meraih mantel hangat dan persenjataan lain untuk berkonfrontasi dengan suhu ekstrem yang sangat tidak Jimin sekali. Begitu dompet sudah ia kantongi, Jimin keluar dari apartemen. Menunaikan keinginan ibunda mertua tercinta; membelikan Jungkook kue ulang tahun dan datang langsung ke universitasnya. Demi Tuhan. Hari ini sungguh tidak Jimin sekali.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _University of Vienna_ , Wina, Austria. Angin berembus kencang, menyambut Jimin yang baru turun dari taksi. Kedua tangannya membawa kotak berukuran 24 x 24 senti yang cukup berat, sehingga ia tidak bisa mengeratkan kedua mantelnya untuk menghalau dingin yang menggigit. Sial sekali.

Ini adalah kali pertama ia melihat langsung tempat Jungkook belajar. Universitas nomer wahid di negeri tempat Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart—komponis musik klasik Eropa—lahir dan meninggal. Jimin melangkah diapit takjub dan keterpanaan. Bangunan agung berarsitektur Eropa yang khas berdiri angkuh bak disambung-sambung. Mirip istana para putri dari animasi _Disney_. Memanjakan penglihatan dan memberi _healing_ tersendiri. Sejujurnya, Jimin telah banyak melihat bangunan kuno sejak menetap di Austria, tapi kampus Jungkook sangat elegan. Tidak sama dengan bermacam kastil aristokrat yang telah ia lihat. Jimin tahu setiap bangunan memiliki filosofi masing-masing, tapi impresinya terhadap tempat ini terasa lebih istimewa. Mungkin saja alasannya adalah sebuah fakta yang telah terajut bersama takdir Jimin; Universitas Wina-lah yang secara tidak langsung memanggilnya untuk bertandang ke Eropa, menikmati hidup baru di benua para maestro musik klasik tinggal.

Kakinya melangkah menembus kerumunan manusia yang hilir mudik di koridor. Di sini ada banyak wajah dari berbagai macam ras di dunia dan tidak hanya orang Eropa. Ada orang Asia Timur seperti dirinya, orang Amerika dan orang Asia lagi. Entahlah, mungkin dari India atau Arab, Jimin kesulitan membedakannya.

Ia terus berjalan sambil menengok-nengok, seakan sedang tur sambil belajar. Lirikan penasaran tidak hanya sekali dua kali mampir, sehingga sekarang Jimin menyesali keputusan tidak matang nan konyolnya untuk menyatroni almamater megah ini, dan tersesat sambil menenteng kue sialan untuk suami sialannya.

"Cih, semua ini demi _Eomeoni_."

Langkah Jimin menuntunnya ke sebuah taman. Ia memutuskan untuk duduk di salah satu bangku di sana, meletakkan kotak kuenya dengan hati-hati, kemudian menelepon Jungkook dengan perasaan kesal yang meletup.

Lima kali nada sambung terdengar, Jimin sudah bersiap menyumpahi bocah Jeon itu. Jungkook tetap tidak menjawab panggilannya, Jimin sungguhan memaki penuh emosi. Di tengah-tengah rasa gusar, sesosok pria jangkung tiba-tiba berdiri di depan Jimin. Memamerkan senyum yang menampilkan dua gigi taring runcing yang menarik perhatian.

Jimin mensyukuri spontanitasnya untuk langsung berdiri dan mengontrol rasa terkejutnya. Jika tidak begitu, bisa saja ia telah menjerit dengan tidak jantan dan mempermalukan dirinya sendiri.

"Halo, selamat pagi. Apa kau Jimin Park, istrinya Jungkook Jeon?" tanya pria itu dalam Bahasa Jerman yang fasih.

"Ya, benar. Anda siapa?"

Pria itu menghela napas lega. Jimin yakin orang ini pasti kenal dengan suaminya.

"Astaga, lega sekali menemukan orang Korea lagi di sini. Namaku Kim Mingyu, teman Jungkook. Kau pasti mencari Jungkook, 'kan?"

Mingyu berbicara dalam bahasa ibunya, Jimin jadi ikut merasa lega dan mengulas senyum kecil, "Ya, Mingyu- _ssi_. Apa kau tahu di mana Jungkook?"

Mingyu melirik kotak di atas bangku. Sudah pasti itu milik Jimin. Mulutnya secara otomatis membentuk huruf 'A', langsung mengerti niatan istri sahabatnya itu untuk datang ke sini, "Di perpustakaan. Aku baru saja melihatnya."

"Em... perpustakaan?"

Mingyu menunjuk ke arah bangunan tepat di seberang mereka. Bangunan dua lantai yang cukup besar dan banyak mahasiswanya.

Jimin mengangguk paham. Ia hanya perlu berjalan memotong taman ini untuk sampai ke sana, "Baiklah, aku mengerti."

"Aku bisa mengantar kalau kau mau."

Jimin menolak dengan halus. Ia tidak akan tersasar jika hanya berjalan lurus sejauh tujuh puluh meter.

"Terima kasih banyak, Mingyu- _ssi_. Aku bisa sendiri."

Mingyu mengendikkan bahu. Ia membungkuk kecil, dan Jimin balas membungkuk. Adat orang Korea yang Jimin rindukan. Pria itu melambai, berlalu pergi.

"Dia banyak memakai bahasa tubuh, ya." gumam Jimin sebelum ia meraih kotak kuenya dan berjalan menuju perpustakaan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mingyu berkata jujur. Jungkook terbukti berada di perpustakaan. Yang Mingyu tidak ketahui atau mungkin sengaja tidak dikatakan; Jungkook sedang dipeluk mesra oleh seorang perempuan bule berambut cokelat. Jimin berdiri di depan pintu masuk, setia dengan wajah datarnya. Memperhatikan pemandangan itu dengan khidmat dari kaca pintu. Jika kalian berpikir Jimin patah hati dan menahan tangis, seratus perseratus kalian salah. Kenyataannya, Jimin tidak terkejut. Tidak bawa perasaan. Tidak merasakan apapun.

Entah insting, entah firasat, atau entah apapun itu namanya, Jungkook tanpa sengaja menoleh. Menangkap basah Jimin yang seperti tengah menguntitnya. Apakah Jimin yang tertangkap basah atau justru ia?

Jungkook tidak melakukan satupun gestur untuk menyelamatkan harga dirinya, apalagi berusaha terlihat tidak bersalah atau melakukan pembelaan. Sebelah sudut bibirnya yang tipis terangkat. Kedua lengan yang sebelumnya menggantung, kini balas mendekap perempuan di hadapannya. Jungkook memasang tampang menyebalkan, seakan menguji Jimin. Mengolok-olok istrinya secara terselubung.

Sayang sekali, Jimin itu keras kepala seperti keledai. Tangguh, tidak memberi reaksi yang Jungkook harapkan. Jimin bahkan tidak terlihat terganggu, masih mempertahankan wajah tidak-punya-motivasi-untuk-hidup-nya. Walaupun perempuan itu mulai meraup leher Jungkook, ia tidak keberatan.

Kue yang dibawa-bawa sejak ia menginjakkan kaki di tempat ini diletakkan begitu saja di lantai. Jimin tanpa ragu-ragu melambai kecil pada Jungkook dan berlalu pergi.

Melihat itu, Jungkook pun kebingungan. Apa Jimin pulang? Jungkook mendorong kasar perempuan yang hampir melepas kemejanya sendiri. Ia melangkah tergesa-gesa keluar dari perpustakaan untuk memeriksa. Jimin sudah menghilang, namun meninggalkan sesuatu. Persis di depan pintu, ada sebuah kotak yang tutupnya terbuka. Ada kue _tart_ di dalamnya, lengkap dengan lilin berbentuk angka 2 dan 3.

Jungkook terenyuh. Seorang Jeon tidak biasa gampang prihatin begini, tapi entah mengapa ia sedikit mengasihani istrinya yang sudah ia kerjai.

"Oh, ada tulisan di atas kuenya."

' _Alles Gute zum Geburtstag_ '

Itu berarti 'selamat ulang tahun' dalam Bahasa Jerman. Diikuti tulisan _hangul_ yang lebih kecil dan cukup panjang.

'Makan kue ini dan cari uang yang benar, atau aku minta cerai.'

Jungkook terkekeh, merasa terhibur dengan kelakuan Jimin. Walaupun ia tidak mencintai istrinya, ia tidak mungkin menyangkal fakta bahwa Jimin itu manis dan menggemaskan, mengesampingkan raut wajahnya yang selalu datar dan tanpa ekspresi.

Sebuah kartu ucapan warna merah muda yang menempel di kotak kue berhasil merebut perhatian. Gambar tokoh kartun kelinci asal Jepang, _My Melody_ , menghiasi bagian depan. Jungkook menaikkan sebelah alis, tidak yakin kapan istrinya mulai menyukai hal-hal _girly_ seperti ini.

Jungkook membuka kartu ucapan. Ada deretan hangul yang ia kenali sebagai tulisan tangan istrinya.

'Kuenya sudah kuludahi. Kau bisa berbagi dengan perempuan tadi. Selamat ulang tahun, suamiku.'

Jungkook baru menyadari kehadiran cairan bening yang melumuri kue ulang tahunnya. Baunya sedikit tidak sedap, yang berarti cairan itu sungguhan air ludah.

"Dasar... istri sialan."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Satu kilometer dari kampus, Jimin bersin-bersin dalam taksi yang ditumpanginya untuk pulang.

Sang supir taksi yang sudah berumur dengan sopan berujar, "Semoga Tuhan memberkati."

Jimin mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Suhu udara menurun drastis sejak memasuki musim gugur. Anda sepertinya akan terkena flu."

Mendengar itu, senyum manis Jimin mengembang. Sebuah senyum tidak wajar yang membuat sang supir taksi merinding dan menggigil, padahal ia telah menyalakan penghangat mobil.

"Semoga Tuhan memberkati usiamu, Jeon Jungkook. _Alles Gute zum Geburtstag_."

 **To be continued.  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* Ledakan bintang

** Sebuah mitologi China tentang seorang wanita bernama Wang Zhao Jun yang konon kecantikannya dapat menjatuhkan angsa-angsa yang sedang terbang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author note**

Ya Tuhaaaan, dengan lancangnya aku publish ff chaptered lagi. Aku bakal berusaha sebisa mungkin menamatkan cerira ini. Harus xD

Cerita ini latarnya terinsipirasi dari 99 Cahaya di Langit Eropa, yaitu di Austira. Satu lagi, adegan hanum bawain kue ulang tahun untuk rangga yang ternyata lagi dipeluk cewe lain bikin aku tergugah. Bedanya, kalo hanum langsung marah, jimin enggak. Dia gak akan mau kalah, dan pasti ngebales jungkook wkwkwkwk.

Terima kasih banyak sudah membaca sampai bawah~

Kritik, saran, tanggapan saya terima dengan senang hati x)


	2. Tantangan

_Gummysmiled's_ _3_ _8_ _th_ _fanfiction_

 **MY SASSY BOY  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **My Sassy Boy**

Pagi yang hangat di penghujung musim gugur. Cukup menyenangkan bagi kebanyakan orang, termasuk Jeon Jungkook. Setidaknya ia tidak perlu menghabiskan tiga cangkir teh untuk menghangatkan diri dan berakhir berkemih tiap sepuluh menit.

Jungkook memuji Tuhan dengan segenap hati. Setelah minggu-minggu sibuk yang penuh oleh jadwal kuliah dan kerja magang, akhirnya ia bisa libur sebentar. Sedikit melepas penat dan bernapas lega adalah hal yang paling Jungkook butuhkan saat ini. Ia juga butuh sedikit perawatan kulit agar kantung matanya hilang, dengan begitu kadar ketampanannya tidak akan berkurang.

Tadinya, Jungkook merasa pagi ini adalah pagi yang sempurna. Ia bisa tidur lebih lama. Ia masih sempat bergelung malas di kasur sebelum sarapan, seperti saat ini. Ia berencana mandi air hangat, kemudian minum secangkir ginseng untuk menghalau dingin.

Sayangnya, narasi di atas hanyalah serangkaian ekspektasi yang pada akhirnya harus bertemu dengan kejamnya kenyataan.

" _Yes, daddy_! _Right there, uh_!"

Seluruh impian Jungkook mengenai hari libur berkualitasnya tidak akan terealisasikan.

Jungkook masih terkapar tanpa tenaga di atas kasur, ketika sayup-sayup terdengar suara laknat dari tetangga sebelah apartemen yang sedang melakukan kegiatan 'memasukkan benang dalam lubang jarum'.

"Sssh.. _UGH_! _What a slut_."

Bocah Jeon kita terdiam, namun bunyi-bunyian dari sebelah tidak kunjung berhenti. Malah semakin berisik dan panas.

" _Yeah, more_! _Uh, p-please_..."

" _You love this, don't you_?"

" _Y-Yeah, yeah_! Ng, _deeper_! _Uh, daddy_!"

Bagian selatan Jungkook yang paling sensitif mengeluarkan peringatan berbahaya. Sirene imajiner berdengung di kepala Jungkook. Ia melirik takut-takut ke bawah, dan benar saja. Sebuah tenda besar mendesak celana piyama putihnya, sedangkan tetangga sebelah makin menggila.

" _Fuck, baby_! _I-I'm close_!"

" _Daddy please_! _Faster, faster_!"

"Sshm.. _as you wish_."

" _UH_! _Huh, yeah_! _UH, come_!"

Jungkook terduduk dengan napas terengah-engah. Sesuatu di balik dalamannya meraung menuntut dibebaskan. Jungkook mengerang kesal, namun tidak lama setelah itu ia menatap sendu ereksinya. Kalau sudah begini, ia harus bermain solo lagi. Benar-benar tetangga laknat.

"Mereka orang Amerika."

Jungkook terlonjak. Jimin dalam balutan jubah mandi tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya seakan berteleportasi.

"Berisik, ya, mereka itu."

Jimin menggenggam garpu yang di atasnya telah tersangkut sosis Jerman yang terkenal. Daging olahan itu masuk ke dalam bibir penuh istrinya yang merah merekah, basah, dan mengilap karena minyak.

"Mmm, enak."

Jungkook menganga. Sosis besar masuk ke mulut kecil Jimin. Pipinya tampak penuh dan memerah, kewalahan menampung sosis berukuran jumbo itu. Tanpa sadar, Jungkook sudah meneteskan air liur. Menjijikkan.

Jimin melayangkan tatapan sinis, "Apa lihat-lihat?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Bola bundar Jungkook terfokus pada bibir penuh Jimin yang disumpal sosis besar, mengikuti tiap pergerakannya.

"Kau kenapa, sih?"

Pandangan Jimin jatuh pada adik kecil suaminya yang berdiri tegak menantang gravitasi. Sekarang, ia mengangguk paham.

"Ooh, ternyata itu."

Jungkook ingin menangis saja. Istrinya ini tidak pengertian sekali. Datang-datang bawa sosis, kini bertingkah sok polos.

Ingin sekali ia meminta bantuan Jimin, namun gengsi mencekik leher. Yang benar saja. Ia sudah menikah, tapi belum pernah melakukan hubungan seksual dengan pasangan sahnya karena mereka sama-sama tidak menyukai kontak tubuh.

Jungkook menelan ludah seperti menelan duri, " _H-Hyung_ , kau istriku. Bantu aku menidurkannya, ya?"

Jimin terpekur. Mengamati si Jungkook Jr. dan Jungkook Sr. bergantian. Tidak tahu mengapa, ia jadi kesal sendiri melihat raut memelas Jungkook Sr. "Nyanyikan saja lagu ninabobo."

Air muka Jungkook mengeruh tapi Jimin biasa saja.

"Keluar. Sekarang. Juga."

 _Dasar istri jahannam._

 **.**

 **.**

 **My Sassy Boy**

 **.**

 **.**

Dari sekian banyak model, bahan kain, dan _fashion style_ , favorit Jungkook adalah kaus putih. Kaus putih berbahan tipis yang cocok dikenakan untuk bersantai. Jungkook punya dua lusin kaus putih di lemari. Kata Jimin, Jungkook bisa saja berganti baju setiap jam dengan koleksinya itu.

Kalau Jimin sendiri suka baju _oversized_. Semua pakaiannya selalu dua ukuran lebih besar dari ukuran aslinya. Kata Jungkook, Jimin bisa terlihat seperti liliput dengan baju-baju kebesarannya itu.

Sebenarnya, gaya berpakaian mereka menunjukkan dengan jelas posisi masing-masing dalam rumah tangga.

Contohnya seperti akhir pekan di musim dingin yang beku ini.

Jungkook duduk di sofa, menonton siaran acara kuliner di TV. Kaus putih mencetak dengan akurat dadanya yang bidang. _Sixpack_ di perutnya mengintip samar. Bisep-trisep perkasa hasil latihan tidak tertutupi sempurna oleh lengan baju. Ditambah paha keras yang tidak ter _cover_ semua dengan boksernya, mengukuhkan pernyataan bahwa tubuh Jungkook terdiri dari otot semua. Sudah dikonfirmasi, Jeon Jungkook adalah _top_ sejati.

Jimin juga duduk di sofa, sedang seru mengisi teka-teki silang di koran pagi. Sesekali, ia akan memasukkan cookies dari toples ke dalam bibir penuhnya dan mengunyah seperti hamster. Tubuh dan tangannya tenggelam dalam sweter rajut warna abu-abu. Tanpa ekspresi, tapi apapun yang dilakukannya selalu terlihat menggemaskan. Jimin itu _bottom_ abadi.

" _Hyung_."

"..."

"Kau terlihat bodoh."

"..."

"Memakai sweter ketika penghangat nyala."

Jimin hanya melempar satu lirikan malas. Tidak tertarik memakan umpan Jungkook untuk berkelahi.

" _Hyung_."

Jimin mendesis, "Kau sungguh kurang kerjaan."

Yang lebih muda malah beringsut mendekat.

"Mau apa?"

Jungkook tidak menjawab sampai ia duduk persis di sebelah Jimin, " _Collarbone mole_."

Jimin menangkap arah mata Jungkook. Ia tidak sadar tulang selangkanya terekspos. Sweter oversized-nya terlalu besar, dada Jimin juga hampir terkuak.

"Kau juga punya yang begitu."

Jimin membuang korannya, lantas mengacungkan pensil yang ia pakai untuk mengisi teka-teki silang hingga menyentuh leher Jungkook, tepat menusuk tahi lalat yang terlihat mencolok. "Tuh. Sama-sama di titik berbahaya."

Hampir Jungkook terjungkal karena aksi mengejutkan istrinya, untungnya ia punya kontrol diri yang baik. "Tapi masih bagusan punya _hyung_."

Jimin menjauhkan pensilnya, meninggalkan bekas hitam grafit di leher putih bersih itu. "Kenapa? Kau mau memberi tanda di sini?"

"Cih." Jungkook kembali pada mode setannya, "Aku lebih suka membuat _hickey_ di bokongmu, _hyung_."

"Oh," Jimin tersenyum. Senyum yang tidak wajar persis seperti _chapter_ sebelumnya. "Dan aku lebih suka menggigit itu sampai putus."

Jungkook bergerak mundur, tergesa-gesa menyelamatkan Jungkook Jr. Melindunginya dengan bantal sofa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **My Sassy Boy**

 **.**

 **.**

Tiap kursi di kafetaria telah ditempati oleh manusia. Sesak adalah kata yang sesuai untuk menggambarkan Selasa siang di Universitas Wina. Salah satu sudut dipenuhi gerombolan mahasiswa asal Korea yang berkumpul. Bergosip sambil melahap santapan mereka.

" _Aigoo_ , setahuku jam itu mahal sekali. Edisi terbatas pula. Kau benar-benar punya selera yang tinggi, _oppa_!"

" _Danke_ *, Dahyun. Jeonghan sangat menyukai hadiahnya. Aku senang sekali melihatnya bahagia."

Jungkook hanya manggut-manggut. Senior merangkap teman dekatnya, Seungcheol, kembali menyombongkan diri. Sebenarnya tidak salah, sih. Seungcheol temannya itu pria yang romantis. Ia menghadiahkan jam tangan mahal untuk pacarnya di Korea dalam rangka Hari _Valentine_ , yang juga dikenal sebagai hari kasih sayang. Jungkook terkadang tidak mengerti dengan cara Seungcheol merayakan hari kasih sayang. Apa hari kasih sayang sama dengan hari membuang-buang tabungan?

"Pacarku sangat menyukai Mario Bros, jadi aku membelikannya boneka jumbo dan satu set _figurine_ ," sahut Kim Namjoon, teman Jungkook juga. "Dia sampai menangis terharu."

"Wonwoo tidak suka hadiah seperti itu, jadi semalam aku hanya meneleponnya dan bicara banyak hal." celetuk Mingyu, dan semua teman-temannya sudah khatam akan tabiat Wonwoo. Sebelas dua belas dengan Jimin.

"Itu juga romantis. Kalau aku... tadi malam Yugyeom memberiku hadiah yang sangat spesial~" lapor Eunha malu-malu.

"Apa itu?" tanya Jungkook tidak minat.

"Kami... eum... melakukan _nya_."

"Uhuk!" Mereka semua tersedak mendengar pengakuan polos itu.

" _Omo_! Eunha- _ya_ , kau serius?!" Dahyun bertanya separuh menjerit.

Wajah si perempuan rambut bob merona hebat, hingga telinganya ikut memerah.

"Ya," cicitnya.

"Wah, sungguh hadiah yang ekstrem." komentar Jaehyun.

Dokyeom nyaris menggebrak meja dengan dramatis, "Parah si Yugyeom!"

Jungkook menggeleng khidmat, "Temanmu itu benar-benar."

Mereka tertawa. Jauh di sana, Yugyeom yang sedang tugas lapangan bersin-bersin.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Jungkook?"

Yang ditanya justru mengendikkan bahu, sibuk mengunyah daging _Tafelspitz_ ** kesukaannya. Semua orang terdiam, dan Jungkook baru tersadar mereka menatapnya antusias.

"Cih, kalian ini." rutuknya sambil menyapukan tisu ke bibir. "Memangnya apa yang kalian harapkan?"

"Tentu saja keponakan baru!" pekik Dokyeom tidak tahu malu.

Jika diizinkan bertindak hiperbolis, Jungkook ingin melempar kepala Dokyeom dengan piring makanannya. Sayangnya ia tidak ingin ditangkap polisi dan berakhir dengan detensi yang dapat memulangkannya ke Korea.

"Jangankan keponakan baru, Jimin saja tidak mau dipeluk," kilah si bocah Jeon.

Teman-temannya mengerang kecewa. Pupus sudah harapan memiliki keponakan lucu hasil peranakan Jungkook dan Jimin.

"Hadiah yang lain?" tanya Namjoon.

"Tidak akan berhasil. Ia tidak suka hal-hal seperti ini." sergah Jungkook. Dengan santai meneguk _softdrink_ miliknya.

"Sepertinya kau saja yang kurang berusaha." ujar Dahyun.

Jungkook menatap teman wanitanya sengit, "Apa?"

"Pernah tidak, kau bayangkan Jimin- _ssi_ kesepian? Pasti membosankan jika selalu sendirian. Aku yakin kalian jarang jalan-jalan bersama." cecar Eunha, seakan menyalahkan Jungkook.

"Yah, sekalipun kau bilang tidak menyukainya, kau tidak bisa kejam begini. Romantis sedikit bukan masalah." timpal Jaehyun.

"Lakukan hal-hal normal sebagaimana pasangan lainnya." tandas Mingyu layaknya seorang ahli.

Jungkook terlihat tidak yakin. Bagaimanapun juga, ia lebih mengetahui karakter sang istri. Jimin tidak pernah tertarik untuk kencan dan semacamnya.

"Bagaimana kalau pergi nonton saja? Minim anggaran dan tidak repot." Seungcheol memberi saran. Merasa Jungkook perlu sedikit pencerahan.

"Kau itu _playboy_ , pasti berpengalaman dalam hal-hal seperti ini." Namjoon menambahkan.

"Setahuku ada film horor terbaru, sepertinya laris. Kalian bisa nonton itu, setelahnya pergi makan malam berdua!" pekik Eunha sambil bertepuk tangan.

Jungkook memijat kening yang berdenyut. Teman-temannya dari dulu senang sekali mencampuri urusan rumah tangganya.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Nonton film saja."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebuah mukjizat terjadi ketika Jungkook berhasil menyeret Jimin ke sebuah bioskop dekat kampusnya. Tumben sekali Jimin tidak rewel, tidak juga mengeluhkan kencan mendadak ini. Ia tidak terlihat semangat, tapi masih menuruti keinginan suaminya yang untuk menonton film horor. Kalau tidak keliru, dulu ayah Jimin pernah bilang pada Jungkook bahwa sebenarnya Jimin itu anak yang penakut. Tapi, sejauh ini Jimin tidak pernah mengeluh ditinggal sendiri di rumah. Ia juga tidak pernah melaporkan kejadian-kejadian aneh di rumah mereka, jadi Jungkook pikir tidak ada masalah.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Jimin hanya diam. Sibuk dalam kegiatannya sendiri; mengamati apapun yang dilewati mobil mereka. Jungkook yang menyetir sekali-kali mencuri selayang pandang. Istrinya terlihat manis dalam balutan sweter biru cerulean.

Setibanya di bioskop, mereka tidak membuang waktu dan langsung memesan tiket di kasir.

"Dua tiket untuk film itu," Jungkook menunjuk salah satu poster di layar informasi. "Jam delapan tiga puluh."

Kasir wanita itu memerhatikan Jungkook dan Jimin agak lama, sebelum mengutak-atik komputernya.

"Maaf, tapi tempat duduk yang bersebelahan sudah habis." ujarnya dengan nada bersalah.

Jungkook menaikkan sebelah alis, memperhatikan denah tempat duduk yang terpampang di layar komputer untuk kemudian merengut kecewa, "Sayang sekali."

Jimin memutar bola matanya malas, "Itu ada sisa dua tempat. Yang berwarna hijau berarti belum diisi, 'kan?"

"Tapi itu di baris G kursi keempat dan baris B kursi keduabelas." sahut si kasir wanita.

"Memangnya kenapa?" balas Jimin ketus.

"B-Berarti letaknya berjauhan." cicit si kasir wanita, merasa tersudut dengan tatapan sinis lelaki yang bahkan lebih lucu dari hamster.

"Kita nonton lain kali saja," Jungkook menepuk bokong Jimin sekali. "Letak tempat duduknya tidak bagus."

"Sudah terlanjur datang lalu mau pulang begitu saja?" dengus Jimin sembari menyingkirkan tangan Jungkook. "Buang-buang tenaga."

Jungkook meringis. Si kasir wanita pura-pura tidak melihat.

"Kita 'kan datang berdua, _hyung_." keluh yang lebih muda dalam bahasa Korea.

"Tinggal nonton saja apa susahnya." balas Jimin cepat seperti tupai galak, gelagatnya tidak menerima penolakan.

Jungkook mendesah pelan, memutuskan mengalah untuk kedua ratus delapan puluh sembilan kali, "Baiklah, kami ambil tempatnya."

Si kasir wanita mengangguk takut-takut, jelas menghindari bertemu tatap dengan Jimin yang memasang wajah masam.

"I-Ini, terima kasih. Silakan langsung ke teater, film dimulai sebentar lagi."

Jungkook mengangguk, menerima dua lembar tiket, kemudian segera menarik Jimin sebelum istrinya itu berhasil membuat si kasir wanita mengompol. Mereka berjalan berdampingan menuju teater yang tertera pada kertas tadi.

" _Hyung_ , kita duduk berjauhan, _lho_."

"Aku tahu."

Jungkook melempar seringai, "Bagaimana kalau aku selingkuh dengan orang yang duduk di sebelahku?"

Jimin bergumam pelan, pura-pura berpikir. "Aku akan memberi tahu _Eomeoni_ dan kau akan dikebiri."

"Aaaa~ begitu? Sepertinya kau cemburu, hm?"

Jimin menoleh, menemukan Jungkook memasang tampang menggoda dihias senyum jenaka.

Ia terkekeh satu oktaf lebih rendah. Seperti psikopat gila, "Teruslah bermimpi." semburnya, sebelum melengos mendahului Jungkook.

"Cih, liliput itu benar-benar..." Yang lebih muda menggerutu. Mengawasi Jimin dari belakang hingga ia duduk di kursinya, baru melangkah menuju tempatnya sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Excuse me, Sir_."

Jungkook terlonjak kaget. Tirai matanya terbuka, menunjukkan bola bundar yang pupilnya berdilatasi. Jungkook melihat sekitar dengan linglung; disambut panorama minim penerangan, serta tatapan bingung seorang pria berambut pirang artifisial.

" _Sir_?"

Jungkook tersentak seperti orang idiot ketika kembali disapa. Ternyata ia masih di dalam bioskop. Ia pasti tertidur di tengah-tengah film. Sekarang filmnya telah usai.

" _Yes_?"

" _Is that your friend_?"

Jungkook menengok ke arah si pria asing menunjuk, "Jimin?"

" _He has been crying for ten minutes_."

Menangis?

Begitu mencerna apa yang dikatakan pria itu, Jungkook langsung bangkit dengan rusuh. Ia tersenyum meminta maaf dan bergegas berlari menuju kursi tempat Jimin berada.

Jimin masih duduk di sana, terisak hebat sembari menutupi wajahnya dengan lengan sweter yang menjulur panjang. Bermacam spekulasi terbang dengan liar di seluruh ruang dalam otaknya, yang paling buruk adalah; kemungkinan Jimin dilecehkan atau kesurupan.

" _Hyung_? Jimin _hyung_?!" Ia mengguncang pelan lengan istrinya.

"J-Jungkook..."

Jungkook menghela napas lega. Mengabaikan fakta bahwa sesungguhnya mereka tidak menyukai kontak kulit, ia tetap merengkuh Jimin.

"P-Pulang, ayo pulang..." Jimin berbisik menyedihkan, mencengkeram erat bagian depan kemeja pria yang memeluknya hingga meninggalkan kusut.

Sebentar, sepertinya Jungkook baru memahami situasi ini.

" _Hyung_ , kau menangis karena takut hantu?!"

Satu hantaman bertenaga nan barbar singgah ke punggung si bocah Jeon yang malang.

"AKH, _APPO_!" Jungkook melolong penuh nelangsa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Jimin untuk mengotori mobil mereka dengan bekas tisu yang berhamburan. Satu kotak tisu ia habiskan sekadar untuk menyeka air mata. Jungkook ingin, ingin sekali menertawai istrinya. Imej kaku dan ketus yang melekat pada namanya hancur dalam dua jam. Semua itu hanya karena sebuah film yang bahkan bisa membuat Jungkook ketiduran sebab terlalu bosan. Untungnya Jungkook masih bisa menahan kotak tertawanya agar tidak melepas satupun gelak. Bisa-bisa ia babak belur nanti.

" _Hyung_ , kau menggemaskan," celetuk Jungkook.

Jimin tidak membalas. Mengunci bibir rapat-rapat agar tidak ada isakan yang lolos, atau harga dirinya akan habis tanpa sisa.

Setelah sampai di apartemen, Jimin masih membisu. Ia lekas mengganti pakaian dan tidur di kamar. Jungkook menyusul tidak lama setelah menyalakan lampu tidur _Iron Man_ -nya.

Perlahan ia merebahkan diri, dengan maksud agar Jimin tidak terganggu. Ia menarik selimut, melingkupi tubuh mereka berdua. Sebelum tidur, Jungkook menyempatkan diri mengecek keadaan Jimin. Sang istri tidur dengan punggung membelakanginya. Mungkin suasana hati yang buruk membuat Jimin ingin segera menggapai alam mimpi.

"Selamat tidur."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setengah jam terlewat sudah. Jimin menajamkan pendengaran, memastikan deru napas Jungkook sudah stabil dan teratur, berasumsi kalau pria itu telah jatuh terlelap. Jimin menghela napas lega. Tubuhnya ia balikkan, menghadap punggung lebar si bodoh Jeon.

Jimin mengangkat sebelah lengan dengan hati-hati. Tanpa suara meletakkan tangannya di pinggang Jungkook; membentuk gestur memeluk. Jimin beringsut mendekat, menempelkan pipinya di bahu sang suami. Setelah mendapat posisi paling nyaman, Jimin memejamkan mata.

Berat untuk diakui, berada di dekat Jungkook mengusir segala ketakutannya. Rasa aman mengalir hingga ke ujung-ujung jari, menghadirkan sensasi rileks dan tenang. Ia hanya perlu tidur sekarang juga agar bisa bangun lebih pagi dan Jungkook tidak akan menyadari aksi memalukannya malam ini.

"YAH, KETAHUAN KAU PARK JIMIN!"

" _Fuck_!" Jimin terjungkal dari kasur, Jungkook tertawa kesetanan.

 **To be continued  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* Terima kasih.

** Masakan terkenal dari Wina. Terbuat dari daging sapi yang direbus dalam kaldu, dan disajikan dengan saus apel dan lobak.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author note**

Yah, sekali penakut tetap penakut si jiminnya :") kalo di chapter sebelumnya lebih mengungkapkan sisi pendiam jimin, chapter ini membeberkan sikap sadis agak barbarnya xD kasian jungkook terbully mulu. Bosen sih liat jimin yang disakiti terus, sekali kali dia harus berkuasa xD

Terima kasih tidak bosan saya ungkapkan. Terima kasih dah mau meluangkan waktu untuk baca dan memberi dukungan. Mungkin bagi para pembaca, datang dan pergi itu bukan masalah. Memang sebenarnya bukan masalah, tapi bagi pemula seperti saya, semangat kecil kecilan akan sangat dihargai, sangat berarti. Bahkan mampu mendulang energi dan mood untuk lanjut mengetik. Maka dari itu, sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak~


	3. Kejutan

_Gummysmiled's_ _3_ _8_ _th_ _fanfiction_

 **MY SASSY BOY  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **My Sassy Boy**

Kotak sampah kecil di antara lemari penyimpanan dan kulkas disesaki sobekan kalender harian. 120 kertas terbuang di sana, bermakna 120 hari telah dilepas pergi semenjak kencan gagal di bioskop. Musim semi memasuki pekan terakhirnya, bersiap menyambut musim panas yang terik.

Jimin bergelung di atas sofa, mengunyah keripik kentang kesukaannya dengan ganas. Ia tidak ingin teritori untuk bersantai miliknya dirampas, jadi ia memaksa Jungkook untuk duduk di bawah, di atas karpet.

Jungkook sendiri tidak masalah karena telah terbiasa. Ia masih terkunci dalam mode konsentrasi penuh. Bermain perang-entah-apa di TV lengkap dengan _joystick_ yang mantap digenggam.

"Kau tidak tidur sampai pagi hanya karena bermain. Mau mati, ya?"

Jungkook mempunyai daya resistensi yang tinggi terhadap cemoohan Jimin, jadi ia sudah tidak terlalu terkejut dengan mulut kasarnya. Ia hanya membalas singkat, bahkan tidak repot-repot menatap Jimin, "Terserah padaku."

Yang lebih tua mendecih. Ia beranjak bangkit dari sofa, masih membawa bungkusan keripik kentang.

"Mau ke mana?"

"Masak."

Jungkook bahkan baru ingat kalau ia belum sarapan. Salahkan _game_ keluaran terbaru ini yang membuatnya hilang fokus, bahkan melupakan kebutuhan primernya sejenak.

Jimin berjalan mendekati kulkas. Di pintu kulkas, ada sekumpulan _sticky note_ yang sengaja Jimin tempel di sana. Tulisan yang tertera pada tiap-tiap kertas adalah nama-nama mantan pacar Jungkook selama di Eropa. Karena kebijakan bebas visa berlaku, orang-orang boleh keluar masuk negara mana saja di Uni Eropa. Jika disimpulkan secara semena-mena, Jungkook punya pacar dari berbagai penjuru Eropa. Kebenarannya adalah, hal itu bukan hanya kesimpulan semata, melainkan sebuah realita.

Hubungan Jungkook dan Jimin dari awal memang aneh. Aturan dalam rumah tangga mereka tidak kalah absurd. Jimin membebaskan Jungkook untuk mengencani siapapun, begitu pula sebaliknya. Pantangannya cuma satu; jangan sampai ketahuan keluarga mereka di Korea. Mereka juga menyetujui agar tidak melakukan hubungan seksual dengan orang lain, demi menghindari gosip dan intaian virus HIV.

Meski Jungkook kerap berkelana bersama wanita, bukan berarti Jimin sama adanya. Ia tetap di rumah, dalam artian tetap melaksanakan kewajibannya mengurus rumah tangga. _Introvert_ adalah nama tengahnya, jadi ia tidak terbuka dalam relasi tanpa kejelasan seperti itu.

Jimin terkekeh tanpa sebab, kemudian melanjutkan kegiatannya; meletakkan bungkusan keripik kentang dan mengambil sayur-sayuran dari kulkas. Ia bergerak menuju wastafel untuk mencuci bahan makanan, kemudian memotong-motongnya menggunakan pisau dengan lincah.

" _Hyung_."

"Apa?"

"Aku punya pacar baru, namanya Lisa."

Jimin refleks mengangguk samar, meski Jungkook tidak dapat melihatnya, "Dari mana?"

"Asia, Thailand."

Detik itu juga, Jimin dengan dramatis tanpa sengaja mengiris jari kelingkingnya yang mungil dan menggemaskan. Goresan itu memanjang dan mengucurkan darah. Bagaimana bisa yang terluka jari kelingking? Entah bagaimana cara Jimin menciptakannya.

Dengan desis perih, ia mencuci bersih luka itu, "Sudah bekerja?"

"Dia seorang model. Benar-benar tipeku."

Jimin mengangguk lagi, sedang menempelkan plester dari kotak P3K di dapur ke jari kelingkingnya, "Bagaimana rencanamu?"

Jimin dapat mendengar suara pedang dan ledakan dari arah TV berhenti, sengaja di- _pause_. Justru suara derap kaki terdengar, dan tiba-tiba saja Jungkook sudah berada di sampingnya.

"Aku akan pergi ke rumahnya hari ini. Bagaimana? Boleh, 'kan?"

Jimin menoleh. Menatap jijik wajah memelas Jungkook yang dapat melelehkan ribuan kaum hawa. Sayangnya, Jimin bukan kaum hawa.

"Kau tidak bertanya pun pasti tetap pergi."

Jungkook mengganti ekspresinya menjadi pura-pura marah, "Aku ini baik, Hyung. Aku meminta izinmu sebagai pasangan resmiku, berarti aku menghargaimu."

Jimin melempar senyum sinis, masih menaruh perhatian penuh pada kegiatan meracik bumbunya, "Apapun alasanmu, tidak mengubah kenyataan bahwa kau berselingkuh."

Wajah Jungkook mengeruh. Boleh dikata dirinya hidung belang, tapi ia dididik dalam keluarga yang penuh tata krama. Walaupun ia pernah mengerjai Jimin, perkataan istrinya bagaimanapun juga membuatnya sedikit tidak enak hati. " _Hyung_ , kau marah?"

Jimin menoleh lagi. Disuguhi wajah dengan raut bingung yang lucu. Ia hanya memutar bola mata, tidak berminat. "Kau seperti tidak mengenalku saja."

"Jawab pertanyaanku."

"Ck, tentu saja tidak. Demi Tuhan. Kita sudah punya kesepakatan, 'kan?"

Pembelaan Jimin tidak mengubah muka temboknya, jadi Jungkook bisa bernapas lega. Jimin sungguhan tidak marah.

" _Danke_. Aku akan mandi dulu baru sarapan." ujar Jungkook santai, kemudian berbalik. Hendak menuju kamar.

"Hati-hati."

Langkah Jungkook terputus. Ia cepat-cepat menoleh ke arah Jimin, dan mendapati istrinya sedang menatap dinding dapur di hadapannya dengan kosong; tidak melakukan apapun. Salah satu tangannya yang memegang pisau mengambang di udara, sedangkan yang lainnya menggenggam satu siung bawang. Membuat Jungkook benar-benar khawatir anak itu dirasuki setan semenjak menangis di bioskop.

"Hati-hati apa?"

"Lihat kakinya."

Jungkook menaikkan sebelah alis. Firasat buruk dengan cepat menyerang pusat otak; memacu rasa ingin tahu yang menggelegak, "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kalau berbulu, berarti dia banci."

 **.**

 **.**

 **My Sassy Boy**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari itu, Jungkook tidak pulang. Sebelumnya, Jungkook selalu pulang ke rumah walaupun ia kencan di Jerman*. Jimin juga bukan tidak pernah ditinggal sendiri karena Jungkook menginap di rumah Mingyu, tapi kealpaan bocah itu malam ini tidak wajar, sebab biasanya ia selalu mengirim kabar.

Jimin mendengus di balik selimut. Ia tidak masalah jika Jungkook menghilang, namun merupakan sebuah masalah jika makan malamnya basi. Ia paling benci membuang-buang makanan, mengingat di belahan bumi lainnya, orang-orang mengemis hanya untuk sebutir nasi.

"Ah, biarkan saja si bodoh itu. Jika besok tidak muncul juga, akan kulaporkan ke polisi sebagai anak hilang."

Dengan enteng, Jimin tertidur lelap setelah mengutarakan hal itu. Ia tidak peduli dengan kemungkinan Jungkook kembali dengan perut kelaparan. Salah sendiri tidak memberi kabar.

.

.

.

Hingga langit menyongsong matahari dan bintang fajar meredup malu, lelaki seperempat abad itu tidak memperoleh jejak kepulangan suaminya. Padahal Jimin bangun lebih lambat, dan Jungkook masih belum pulang juga.

"Masa bodoh."

Jika Jungkook diculik, disandera, atau dibunuh sekalipun, Jimin akan meraih untung besar. Ia akan mendapat asuransi dan uang santunan dari berbagai pihak, lalu ia bisa pulang ke Korea. Sungguh pemikiran Jimin tidak dapat ditoleransi akal sehat.

Tubuh 173 senti itu bergerak meregangkan badan. Ia menguap ringan, kemudian menapak menuju dapur. Berencana menyantap sereal sebagai menu sarapan.

Sayang sekali, pengganggu selalu datang setiap seseorang memiliki rencana yang sempurna.

Bel apartemen berbunyi. Jimin mendengus. Tidak banyak yang tahu alamat rumah mereka, hanya segelintir teman-teman Jungkook. Ia sungguh malas menerima tamu berisik yang hidupnya hanya bisa menggosip.

 _Ting tong. Ting tong. Ting tong_.

Dua, tiga, empat kali. Jimin mulai merengut. Dengan gontai ia melangkah menuju pintu depan, tidak repot-repot mencuci muka dulu. Jorok, tapi ia terlampau kalas.

"JUNGKOOK CEPAT BUKA!"

Jimin tersentak mendengarnya. _'Suara itu..._ '

Ia bergegas membuka pintu, dan sosok yang muncul di baliknya sungguh mengundang kaget yang tidak terkira.

" _E-Eomeon_ i?"

Wanita berpostur sedang berparas ayu menyambutnya dengan seulas senyum sumringah.

"Jimin _ie_!"

Wanita itu menyerang Jimin dengan pelukan brutal dan ciuman gemas. "Astaga, Jiminku!"

Jimin yang notabenenya seorang laki-laki nyaris terjungkal menahan bobot ibu mertuanya. Memang tidak terlalu berat, tenaganya itu _lho_.

"Ah, sayangku paling manis! Aku lebih merindukanmu dibanding anakku sendiri!" pekik ibu Jungkook seperti anak kecil.

Jimin kewalahan menahan cubitan di seluruh wajahnya. Seketika harga diri dan gelar manusia batunya terjun bebas.

" _E-Eomeoni_ , kita masuk dulu, ya?" ujar Jimin hati-hati, melepaskan pelukan wanita itu dengan lembut, padahal ia malu setengah mati.

' _Jangan sampai ada tetangga yang lihat_.' ringis Jimin dalam benaknya.

"Aaa, baiklah, baiklah."

Jimin menutup pintu sebelum dengan sopan membawakan barang-barang ibu mertuanya ke dalam.

"Ya Tuhan, akhirnya setelah menempuh perjalanan nyaris sebelas jam~" ujar ibu Jungkook, menghempaskan diri ke sofa.

Jimin mengulas senyum. Ia tidak akan pernah bisa berkeras hati pada wanita yang sudah seperti ibunya sendiri. " _Eomeoni_ bersantai sebentar, ya. Aku buatkan teh dulu."

"Ah, Jiminku pengertian sekali. Terima kasih." balas wanita itu.

Matanya mengobservasi apartemen tempat anak dan menantunya tinggal. Perabotan ditata apik sehingga memberi kesan simpel namun tetap memiliki estetika. Warnanya pun didominasi merah, putih, dan hitam. Warna favorit Jungkook.

"Rumah kalian bagus."

"Ah, maaf, _Eomeoni_. Aku baru saja bangun tidur, belum sempat beres-beres." Jimin membawa nampan dan segelas teh melati, kemudian beranjak duduk di sebelah wanita paruh abad itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, Jimin _ie_ tidak usah khawatir."

Jimin tersenyum simpul, namun tiba-tiba ia teringat akan setumpuk rasa penasarannya. " _Eomeoni_ kenapa tidak memberi tahu dulu? Aku benar-benar tidak tahu _Eomeoni_ akan datang, jadi aku tidak mempersiapkan apapun."

Ibu Jungkook tertawa, mengibaskan tangan santai. "Aku hanya ingin memberi kejutan saja. Aku rindu dan khawatir sekali dengan kalian."

Jimin meringis, "Astaga, kami selalu baik-baik saja. Perjalanan sebelas jam pasti membuat _Eomeoni_ tidak enak badan." ujarnya, berinisiatif memijat pelan tengkuk wanita itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, sayangku. Ah, aku baru sadar. Di mana Jungkook? Anak nakal itu tidak mau menyambut ibunya yang datang dari jauh ini?"

Jimin menegang kaku. Sial, siluman kelinci bongsor itu belum pulang ke rumah sejak semalam. Bisa tamat riwayat mereka jika tabiat suami jadi-jadiannya itu terbongkar.

"A-ah, itu... J-Jungkook menginap di rumah temannya. Iya, namanya Mingyu."

Ibu Jungkook langsung menoleh dengan gaya komikal. Sepasang mata yang identik dengan milik putranya berkilat tajam, dan romannya mengutarakan rasa tidak percaya. Seperti bos mafia yang curiga anak buahnya berkhianat. "Menginap?"

"Ya, menginap. Kata Jungkook ada tugas kuliah yang harus dikerjakan. Tugasnya banyak sekali, jadi ia tidak bisa pulang." Jimin berkilah dengan gesit seperti ular.

Sayangnya, firasat seorang ibu tidak bisa dibohongi. Ia yang membesarkan Jungkook, tidak mungkin ia tidak mengenal anaknya sendiri.

Sang ibu mertua langsung berdiri, "Yang benar saja, dia itu sudah punya istri. Bisa-bisanya meninggalkan istrinya di rumah sendirian?"

" _Eomeoni_ , tidak apa-apa-"

"Apanya yang tidak apa-apa? Dia itu keterlaluan. Lelaki macam apa yang bermalam seenaknya di rumah orang saat dia telah mempunyai seseorang yang menungguinya? Aku akan memotong habis anak itu!"

Jimin menjambak rambut sendiri. Ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat mertuanya meraih ponsel dan menelepon Jungkook. Selesai sudah. Ia tidak mampu memprediksi apa yang akan terjadi lima menit ke depan.

Ibu Jungkook menekan tombol pengeras suara saat panggilan sudah diangkat. Terdengar suara Jungkook di seberang sana.

"Yeoboseyo, Jungkook _ah_."

" _Hoaaahmm~ Selamat pagi_ , Eomma." Jungkook menyapa dengan suara serak. " _Bukankah di Korea masih malam?_ Eomma _belum tidur?_ "

Jimin menggigiti kuku jempol. Jika sampai ibu Jungkook tahu keadaan yang sesungguhnya, bisa-bisa mereka langsung dicincang. Ia bahkan bisa melihat raut wajah haus darah ibu mertuanya.

"Tidak apa-apa, _Eomma_ hanya ingin menanyakan kabarmu. Kau di mana sekarang?"

" _Aku sehat,_ Eomma. _Tentu saja aku di rumah. Ini hari Minggu, jadi tidak ada kegiatan._ "

 _'Tolol, tolol, tolol, tolol!_ ' umpat Jimin dalam otaknya. Ia membeku saat wanita itu mengirim tatapan menyeramkan padanya.

"DASAR BOCAH NAKAL! Pulang ke rumah sekarang! Dalam lima menit kau harus sampai atau aku akan mencoret namamu dari kartu keluarga!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **My Sassy Boy**

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook akhirnya pulang dengan keadaan acak-acakan. Ia dan Jimin langsung disidang; diberi omelan panjang lebar yang membuat kepala mendidih. Spesial untuk Jungkook, sang ibu mengirim hadiah yang istimewa; sebuah tarikan pada telinga dengan kekuatan seorang ibu yang mengamuk.

"Teganya kalian membohongiku!" sentak ibu Jungkook. Ia duduk di sofa, kedua tangan bersedekap, dan wajahnya memerah hebat.

Jungkook dan Jimin duduk berlutut di lantai, tidak berani mengangkat kepala mereka, "Maafkan kami."

Wanita itu mengerut keningnya, pusing dengan kelakuan pasutri tidak jelas ini.

"Katakan, dari mana saja kau?"

Jungkook menunduk dalam. Telinganya berdenyut sakit, tapi belum mampu mengalahkan rasa takut yang menjajah seisi hati.

Jimin melirik penuh simpati pada suaminya yang tidak menjawab. Ia ingin membantu, tapi ia tidak memiliki pembelaan apapun. Sekarang semua akan terasa salah.

Ibu Jungkook menghela napas. Di hatinya terselip rasa khawatir, "Jungkook, kuharap kau serius dengan perkataanmu saat kau menikahi Jimin."

Dua jantung berdegup dalam pacuan gelisah. Mereka sudah dewasa, tapi hubungan ini kekanakan dan tidak bertanggung jawab. Keduanya tahu. Yang mereka tidak tahu adalah harus apa dan bagaimana untuk bersikap.

"Aku mengerti hubungan ini sangat mendadak bagi kalian."

Jungkook dan Jimin mendongak. Mendapati ekspresi tidak terbaca di pahatan cantik wanita paruh abad itu.

"Tapi, bisakah kalian buktikan ada kemistri di antara kalian?"

Keduanya hampir menggeleng tidak tahu malu.

Namun ekspresi ibu Jungkook yang terlihat lesu menahan mereka. Beliau memandang keduanya dengan tatapan lelah. Seketika segenap rasa bersalah meluap.

"Maafkan aku, _Eomma_." ujar Jungkook penuh sesal. "Aku akan melakukan apapun agar _Eomma_ tidak sedih lagi."

Jimin asal mengangguk saja, meskipun di sudut hatinya muncul firasat jelek. Sialnya, mereka sama sekali tidak menyadari seringai sarat akan pertanda buruk yang terpatri di bibir wanita itu tepat setelah Jungkook melontar kalimat.

"Benarkah?!"

Mereka mendongak, mendapati wajah tidak bersemangat ibu Jungkook berganti menjadi berseri hanya dalam sedetik.

Sepertinya firasat buruk Jimin langsung terwujud sempurna.

"Aku minta kalian kencan berdua, ya!"

 **To be continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

*Austria dan Jerman letaknya bersebelahan, akses keluar masuk antarnegara sangat mudah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author note**

Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai bawah~ mohon tinggalkanlah jejak sesudah membaca cerita ;)


End file.
